


The New Hellmouth: The Bond

by iKnightWriter



Series: The New Hellmouth [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Derek, Derek Hale Has A Nice Day, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Loves Stiles But Can't Say The Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek-centric, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Memories, Minor Domestic Derek and Stiles, New York, POV Alternating, Promises, Romance, Soul Bond, Teleportation, The Hale Family, after season 3a, before 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles discover a few more things about being soul-bonded</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracker

Cora took a liking to the apartment that he and Laura stayed in instantly and made the decision of staying in the city. The bright side of the whole situation was that Derek and the Alpha of the Brooklyn New York Pack were on good terms and the Alpha quickly agreed to offer Cora the protection of the pack, Peter was a different story. Derek assured the Alpha that Peter was just staying temporarily like he was, but the Alpha still seemed uncertain about him, not that Derek could blame them. He didn't trust Peter himself. 

* * *

It wasn’t until a week later, when it happened. “What are you doing here?” Was the first thing Derek asks the person that stood before him, he tried his best to keep the surprise out of his voice, but one look from them made it clear that he had obviously failed.

“Well,” Stiles said with a smirk on her face, “I’m visiting this guy you see and he left home about a week ago. Haven’t seen him since, but we have been keeping in touch, but I thought that maybe I should surprise him with a visit.” She steps closer to him, “After all he is my soul-mate.”

“That doesn’t explain how you are actually _here_ and not in Beacon Hills.” Derek tells her, “Which is _across_ the country.”

The very apartment that he was in by himself, now had his mate in front of him, wearing a cocky smile on her face.

“Well, let’s just say I had a little help from the good old Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?”

“You know, I’m not sure if you’re trying to make a joke there somewhere, but are you going to spend the time we have together gapping at me,” This time she steps even closer and looks at him dead in the eyes, “Or are you going to kiss me?”

Without hesitation, Derek immediately wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled her into a long kiss. A kiss that held everything he had been feeling for the past week since he left. Through the bond he could feel emotion of happiness running through Stiles as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Happiness wasn’t the only emotion he could feel coming from her. There was even a wave of something that felt safe and homey. Something like love.

“You really are here?” Derek breathed in hushed breath and took a step back, which caused him to get a confused look from Stiles.

“I am really here,” Stiles said with a laugh, “Deaton and I-”

“Deaton?”

“He suggested I come see you,” Stiles tells him offhandedly, “Says it’s not good for you to leave your mate sometimes. Like it upsets your wolf and the instinct to be near is overwhelming.”

Derek knew that much was true. He had been restless for the past couple of days, “I wanted to make sure Cora had a safe place. She couldn’t handle being back in Beacon Hills.” Derek tells her starting to feel guilty again.

“Hey,” Stiles placed a hand on his cheek, “I understand. I already told you that.” She gave him a small smile. “Besides everything is fine here. No immediate danger so take all the time you need.”

“What if something happens?”

“I’ll just kick some major ass with my bat, since apparently I can’t experience werewolf strength or use my spark, unless my mate or the pack is in danger.”

“So, you’re still defenseless.”

“Hey, Isaac and Scott are still here and I have been practicing on my swinging.” Stiles says defensively. “Any more questions?”

“Just one. How did you know _exactly_ where I am?”

Stiles gave him a smile, “The bond, makes a good tracking device. Now if you don’t have any more questions I want to spend some time with the man I love.”

* * *

"Does your Dad know you're here?" Derek asked as they were walking hand in hand at the Central Park. It really should’ve been the question he asked he realized.

The train ride was a bit unpleasant due to the horrible smells that were like an assault on Derek's sense of smell, but it was nothing compared to Stiles' boat sickness on the way to the Upper East Side. They both agreed that they were taking a taxi on the way back home.

Derek noticed that Stiles avoided eye contact, when he asked the question, "He has no idea, does he?"

"Scott's covering me," Stiles revealed to him, "He's still trying to wrap his mind on the whole Supernatural thing, ya know?"

"As long as I don't become a fugitive of the state." Derek muttered quietly.

"That was  _one_  time!"

Derek pulled them to a stop and wrapping his arms around her. He could feel people were staring, but for once he didn't care. "And I would rather not have another arrest because of you."

"In my defense, Scott and I didn't know what the hell we were doing and we thought you killed-" Stiles stopped realizing what she was about to say. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She declared quickly. "You know how I  _lack_  the brain to mouth filter."

"It's okay." Derek assured her as they continue to walk. In the little lake close to the sidewalk they watched a family of ducks. It reminded him the time when he and Laura came and the ducks wouldn't leave them alone, due to the fact that they had bread. Clearly, the ducks were so tamed in the park, they didn't have trouble walking up the patrons of the park and harassing them.

"You know, I never had a hot dog from a hot dog stand," Stiles told him breaking the silence. "Then again they are just as bad as the packaged ones that you get from the store."

"You want one." Derek didn't ask, he could tell. In fact, Stiles has been hungry for the past hour and still didn't say anything. It mixed up with her scent, which still hadn't returned to normal.

"Nah, I'm good." Lie. He heard the tick in her heart and everything.

"Why are you lying right now?"

"I'm not."

"Stiles..."

"Fine fine," Stiles caved, "But could we not with a street hot dog? I've been feeling shitty ever since I got teleported here."

* * *

"That is not a meal." Derek told Stiles the moment their waiter was gone. He had taken her to a place called "Shake Shack", well known for their delicious milkshakes. It was in walking distance of the Central Park, but that didn't make the walk exactly pleasant. Stiles nearly got hit by a car on the way and Derek was beginning to think that maybe they really should've just stayed inside the apartment.

"Deaton advised me not to eat anything solid for a couple of hours," She claimed, "Besides you wouldn't shut up about how good their milkshakes are. So I figured for once I should actually listen to you." He noticed the smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well you being hungry doesn't make you smell good."

Stiles cracked a laugh, "Are you saying I  _stink?"_

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Before Stiles had a chance to make a remark on the insult, their food arrived. Well, Stiles' shake and Derek’s burger. They ate in silence for a moment, but Derek couldn't help, but notice that Stiles was staring at him, but it was like she wasn't even there.

"Stiles?" He didn't even get a response. She just kept drinking and staring right at him. "Stiles." He reached over and touches her, which seems to snap her out of her daze. The smell was back only it was off. "Are you alright?" He asked her once, it seemed that she was aware of her surroundings.

"Yeah."

Though he didn't hear a lie this time, something about the way she smelled was still off, "I was just resting my eyes." She took a sip of her shake, noticing the weird look she was now getting from him, "What?"

"Your eyes weren't  _closed."_  And that was when he smells the fear on her. Then he noticed something else. He could  _only_  smell her, not feel her. "You're  _blocking_ me out."

"No, I'm not." She countered, showing him the arrowhead. "See it's on." But Derek didn't buy it. She may have been wearing the necklace, but something was off. That's when he noticed how Stiles begins to avoid making eye contact with him, once again.

"There's something you're not telling me." He realized.

"Derek-"

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" He pressed. He can now hear her heart-rate beat faster as she opened her mouth, Derek silences her with a finger, "Don't lie to me. I can see it on your face."

"I was going to wait till we got back to the apartment." The next thing Derek does was demand the check from a waiter that isn't theirs.

* * *

"You what!?" Derek roared in an outrage. They were back at the apartment, thanks to an unpleasant cab ride back to Brooklyn. They both sat quietly on the couch, while Stiles didn't even bothering to look at Derek.

"The night after the hospital; Scott, Allison, and I died." She told him, "We did it to find our parents. To find the Nemeton. Only we were under a lot longer than we needed to be. Scott and Allison seem to be fine, but-"

"You just can't tell if you're awake or not." He finished, "I should've been there."

"Derek, Cora's life was in danger," Stiles reminded him, "I couldn't just let you leave her. Isaac was there."

"Look, how well that turned out." He gritted getting up.

"I knew the risk," Stiles assured him following behind him, "Just like you knew the risk when you gave up your Alpha status to save Cora."

Derek thought about the statement for a minute. If what Stiles was saying is true, she needed him, but she was being stubborn again. He knew Cora would understand, "Stiles I'm coming home."

"No, no way," Stiles retorted quickly, shaking her head adamantly, "I'm handling it."

"Handling it doesn't require you having Deaton  _teach_  you how to block me out." He gritted.

"Derek-"

"No, Stiles you don't understand," He cuts her off, "That  _first_  time you blocked me unknowingly was when Gerard had you." He turned to face her, "And I couldn't find you, while he hurt you. And now that you know how it makes it  _worse._  So just don't."

"Okay," She told him softly, "But you just found your sister and you both have a lot to catching up to do. I couldn't have you feel me feeling freaked out, but I won't do it again. Stay here and let me handle this  _human_  problem I'm having."

Derek gave her look over obviously unsure. There wasn't a lie in her voice and her scent seemed to have returned to normal. "Okay, but the moment you think you can't do it, let me know." Stiles quickly nodded her head. Derek took hold of her face, making her look right at him. "I mean it." He spoke her with flashing eyes.

"I promise, okay?" She assured, in response he pulled them into a kiss.


	2. Memory

_Few Days Later_

When it happens, Stiles knew she wasn't at home where she was dead sure that she had put herself to bed before closing her eyes. Obviously, that wasn't the case, because she wasn't at home. This was either another dream or she had suddenly started time-traveling. Ho...ly...shit. Would this considered to be worse?

Stiles can the sound of people laughing in a room that definitely wasn't hers. When she looked around the room. It was painted a baby blue. The door was closed, but had the painting off the full moon behind it. On the walls, were cartoon wolves that seemed to be in a pack or alone, like Omegas, all of them howling at the moon.

In the corner of the room a crib caught her attention. There was nothing except with a stuffed werewolf. For some reason, though Stiles couldn't find herself to be scared at all. Granted, she was slightly freaking out, but she felt safe. Almost like she was home.

* * *

There was a fireplace with a nice fire going. The room was painted white, but there were tons of pictures hanging on the wall. Stiles tried to focus in on them, but for some reason they still appeared to be blurred. What caught her attention more was there was a child in the middle of the room sitting on a circular carpet. The child couldn't be no older than about 2. He had green eyes and a smile that appeared on his face. Something about him seemed oddly familiar. She watched the child as he inspected the gift that was right in front of him.

"What's that Derek?" A voice suddenly appeared from behind her. Stiles turned around and see a muscular man standing right at the door frame. It didn't even seem like he could see her since he walked right through her.

Wait...did he just say Derek? Well, that hits her like a freight train. That baby was Derek? That would mean the man was possibly his father. Holy shit, she actually did time-travel. "Is that a gift for you?" the man questions as baby Derek tilts his head in wonder.

"Yes it is!" The man says in a happy voice. "Are you happy?"

"Dah!" Baby Derek replied with a wide smile and huge eyes.

"Really-" But the man gets cut off as a clown suddenly pops out of the box. Due to the sudden surprise, Baby Derek lets out a "Gah!" and apparently shifting into his wolf form. He quickly recovers with a growl and a swap at the box before he burst into tears. If the whole scene hadn't been so downright adorable Stiles probably wouldn't have laugh.

The man easily picked up the frighten wolf, Stiles noticed the smile on his face as well. "Shush! Don't cry my son," Definitely Derek's father, "Daddy's here, Daddy will rip off your Uncle Peter's balls out." He says gently.

Oh yeah, definitely time traveling. Stiles was at in the Hale house, years, before the fire, before Kate, before everything in Derek’s life was shot to hell, before Peter became sketchy as hell (but it seems he was an ass in the beginning). Suddenly she felt like she was invading in on something very private. As, Stiles began to back away always she managed to find herself wrapped into familiar arms. If she was time-traveling how was this person able to touch her?

Stiles turns around and faced none other than the real Derek Hale, "I see my pain makes you laugh." He says to her, with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that was downright adorable," She quickly apologizes, "Besides I see Peter was an asshole already from the beginning."

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles looked back over her shoulder and noticed that the man and baby Derek appeared to have frozen. Almost as if they were on video.

“I have no idea.” She told him, “I went to bed and suddenly woke-up in a nursery. Which I can now assume was yours.” She looked at him for a curious second, “Wait, did you time-traveled too.”

“No, Stiles this a dream.” He informed her, “More like a memory.”

“Oh my god, Derek!” She shrieked happily, “We can dream-link. Thank god, because the whole teleporting business did not make my dad happy. And I swear to God, had I been time-traveling, I would be so done with the supernatural nonsense.”

“Hey, Stiles.”

“What?”

“Shut up.” Derek told her as he pulled her into kiss.

Stiles pulled from him, “By the way, you are the cutest baby ever.”

In the background, they both could hear baby Derek let out another laugh as his father was able to cheer him up. 

* * *

Derek had no idea what was going on, but he knew this wasn't the place that he and Stiles had agree to see each other again. All he knew that he was surrounded by darkness. There was a break off light as a door opens and something or someone falls down to the floor,

"Ow, could you be any less gentle." a voice complained upon impact. It's not until the person turns on the basement light and Derek is face to face with Stiles. Only he knew it wasn't the actual Stiles. This one had on a lacrosse jersey. This was Stiles' memory. It was that night...

He watched as Stiles got shocked upon impact from trying to untie Erica. The lights flickered as a result and Erica gave an apologetic look towards Stiles. "They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." A voice entered from behind them.

Derek turns around immediately and sees that it Gerard Argent and he has this look in his eye that made Derek uneasy. He didn't get to see the rest of the memory as he was suddenly pull into another memory. This one didn't seem bad considering how he was now in Stiles' room.

But so was his past self, sitting in the corner reading a book with a clenched face, while Stiles was trying to convince that Danny kid to trace a text. "Ah, probably my favorite memory of us together." Stiles said, appearing beside him.

"What the hell was that earlier?" Derek turned to her. Only he was met with a confused face. "That memory in the basement with Gerard Argent."

That's when Stiles confused expression turns into a guilty one, "You weren't supposed to see that." She managed to say, she didn't look at him, "I'm sorry, I had a dream about being down there the other night and I guess I haven't shaken it off yet."

"They are getting worse aren't they?" He questioned her. This time Stiles looks at him with a cheeky look.

"They actually have gotten better." Stiles shared with him smiling. "Every now and then I have a bad one, but other than that totally normal…"

However, Derek noticed that Stiles struggled at the end of her sentence, but before he gets a chance to respond someone interrupted his thoughts making him forget about it all together.

"Oh that's my cousin…Miguel." Past Stiles lied carelessly Danny.

Beside him, the present Stiles snickered at the reaction that the Past Derek gave to Past Stiles, "I knew you were shooting daggers at me." She said him.

"Yeah, well the name sucks." Derek informed her, which Stiles rolled her eyes at the complaint.

"You're lucky he didn't recognize you." She fired at him, "Oh, look my favorite part is coming up."

Derek turned to see himself suddenly stripping off his bloody shirt and throwing it on the floor. So that's where that shirt went. "So my pain and me stripping is for your entertainment?" Derek stated blandly.

"Oh don't be like that." Stiles said ready to give him a playful push, but Derek caught her hand easily, "Besides, I paid for it later didn't I?"

Derek gave her a small smile, "I let you off easy. Next time you may not be so lucky." He promised in a teasing tone.

"What are you doing to do?" She quirked at him, "Rip my throat out with your teeth?" Clearly there was a mocking undertone.

"How about next time I slam your head against a steering wheel."

"Wow, Derek," Stiles replied wrapping an arm around his waist, "Have you been working on new threats?"

"It's a work in progress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Derek's memory from a tumblr post by monkeyelbow, I have no idea how to link it to here, so if anyone does let me know :). Cause the post is so damn cute


	3. The Promise

“Thanks for the not so heads up.” Stiles shivered as she and Derek made their way back into the apartment in New York. She was doing a lot better, she didn't space out nor did she even suffer from the effects from the trip as she did the first time.

“I told you to bring a bigger jacket.” Derek told her pointedly, making a face at the half sleeve jacket Stiles took off.

“Hey,” Stiles responded in a ‘get off me’ tone, “Get that judgmental look off your face. You could’ve easily offered me yours and shifted into a giant fur-ball.” Stiles stomped off into the kitchen area of the apartment getting ready to make some hot chocolate, because really it was freezing and snowing and Derek had somehow conveniently forgot to tell her getting a heavier one.

“I don’t think the people of New York, could handle seeing me in my wolf-form.” Derek replied in a smart aleck tone, just as she began setting a pot of water on the stove.

“If they can handle seeing _naked_ men spray-painted on the streets, I’m sure they could handle seeing a half-werewolf roaming around.” She declared, taking out cups. “I swear the images are forever burned into my retinas.”

Derek watched her as she moved around effortlessly, hoping she would find the present he had gotten for her. Granted, Stiles has no clue about it, but he knew if he let her freeze enough Stiles would go straight to the kitchen in attempt to warm herself up. The whole naked men scene was completely accidental.

“You’ve seen a lot worse.” Derek told her.

“And yet, not all-” Stiles stopped abruptly as Derek watched her pull out a small box from the cabinet that held the mix, “Um…what is this?” Stiles managed to say looking from Derek to the box.

Derek played dumb, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

"You are such a liar! This is your handwriting." She pointed at the little card on the box. Derek doesn’t give her an answer and Stiles narrowed her eyes at him as she began opening the box, "Dude what the hell is this?!?!" He could hear her hear jump fast like a rapid rabbit. He could feel the happiness that radiated off her and the nervousness as well.

“Calm your heartbeat and I’ll tell you.”

“My heart is fine!” Stiles lied easily, but that didn’t matter. The expression on her face alone was enough for him to overlook it, “It’s my mind that is about to go overboard,” She told him, holding the object that the box held. “Derek, this is a ring!”

“A _promise_ ring.”

“Promise?” She looked over at him confused.

“Yeah,” He tells her and makes his way over to her. Derek took hold of her hand and the ring, “You’ve been through a lot this year, especially with this bond we have.” He sees a look on Stiles’ face, “Shut up and let me talk.” Derek told her before she even has a chance to say anything.

“I didn’t say anything.” She claimed.

“I saw the look on your face,” He placed a hand on her cheek, “Now listen to what I have to say.” In response Stiles gave him a nod. Derek knew there was a comment being held back, “I know I haven’t been the best mate ever and I know that I have done things to you, even if you won’t tell me. But this past week made me I realize what I feel about you.” Stiles remained silent, but Derek could hear her heart-racing.

“When I first met you I thought you were an annoying kid, but then I felt the pull and realized that you were my mate, I thought it would smooth sailing for me. Something right and nothing could wrong. Obviously, it has been anything but that with the Peter problem, the Hunters and Kanima problem, and then the whole Alpha Pack and Darach problem. And when I think about it all that we have been through I realized my feelings for you weren’t just because of the bond we share. They were just stronger because of them.”

“I haven’t felt like this about anyone since Kate,” At this Stiles’ eyes widened, but she doesn’t move and that gave Derek the courage that he needs, “And honestly it scares me. You know it ended badly and in the beginning I guess some part me expected for you to turn on me.” There was a skip of the heart from Stiles, “But you didn’t,” He says quickly, “Granted, you took Scott’s side with the Kanima issue, but that was because I was wrong and you remained loyal to your friends. That’s one of the qualities that you have shown towards me, even after I have wronged you. Even after all the hell I put you through, you still can say you love me.”

“I know I haven’t been said the words yet, but I do know what words I can say.” Derek then guides her over to the bar stool at the island and placed her there. “I promise that I will do better for you…for _us_. I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you while I’m here or back in Beacon Hills. I promise that no matter how bad things get between us or the pack my feelings will _never_ change. You are the one I’m destined to spend the rest of my life. I promise to hold you tight and never let you go.” Derek reached out and took a hold of her left hand, while making eye contact and slipped the ring on a fourth finger. “I promise you this, Stanisława Stilinski.”

With his other hand, he brushed her cheek and pulled her into kiss and begin leaning down into her neck over the mark he had left. There Derek gave her a small nip, in which Stiles gave a small jump and Derek couldn’t help, but make a small smile.

“That wasn’t right.” Stiles voiced, Derek pulled away from her confused by her words. “The last part.” She told him after seeing his expression.

“What about the last part?” Derek honestly thought that he did a good job in finding out her real name since Stiles had refused to share it.

“That’s not how you _pronounce_ it.” She deadpanned at him and Derek took a breath of relief, “Nor is that my _real_ name, but nice try.” She gave him a pat on his face hopping off the stool, “And I love you too.” She supplied before putting the mix into the now boiling water.

* * *

That had been two days ago. He hadn’t heard from her since and he felt like he was getting blocked out by her. Derek tried really hard not to assume the worse and tried calling and texting her. The calls went unanswered and the texts went answered hours later. It was the last text that convinced him to leave New York. _Come back to Beacon Hills._

Derek and Peter had been on their way, but they ran into a problem. A hunter problem. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research the polish name and is it is the female equivalent to Stanisław (I've seen a lot fanfics using this), but yeah I'll keep Stiles' name a mystery at the rate the show is going.
> 
> Also, I've decided that 3B will be the last one for me. I'm legit trying to get into season 4, but I'm no longer feeling it. In the off chance that I do somehow manage to get back into it I'll just make an alternate ending for season 3B meaning for some people the series could end at 3B or continue onto to season 4. Maybe, I'll let you know in the middle of season 3B
> 
> Speaking of middle of the season, the preimere for season 3B will start on August 1st and updates will on Friday (parts 1) and Saturday (parts 2)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure how many chapters I'll do, but I will say I plan on maybe three more so yeah, this should be done by next week :). Next chapter Monday!


End file.
